


Pretty

by NovelistAngel23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/pseuds/NovelistAngel23
Summary: "I'm a liar and a cheat," Yuri whispers. "So I don't have your confidence when I ask you to believe what I say." Yuri's thumb traces the apple of his cheek, and then down lower, until he touches Ashe's lips."You won't believe me when I say it," Yuri hums. "So will you allow me to show you?"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 23
Kudos: 347





	Pretty

Ashe isn't sure how he got himself into this mess--and that's what it is. A mess.

He's always told himself he isn't that kind of guy, he'd never sleep with someone if he isn't in love with them! Sylvain somehow convinced him waiting for marriage was old fashioned, but he'd vowed to at least wait until he knew it was love.

But now Yuri's got him pushed up against a door in a supply closet, thigh between his legs, making him whimper every time he bites down on his throat and grinds his thigh up--up because he knows it makes Ashe whimper, up because that's what he wants to hear.

And Ashe just lets him, fingers curled tight on his shoulders, face buried in the crook of his neck, intoxicated by the way Yuri's voice coos in his ear, "Goddess, you're so pretty Ashe… you've always been so pretty."

It sounds like a lie, but not because Yuri's a liar. It sounds like a lie because Yuri's the pretty one. Radiant. He's the one with the shimmering purple eyes, with the thin smile that pins him in place, with the long hair that feels like silk when Ashe hugs him and feels it against his forearms.

Ashe is just… Ashe.

He bites his lip, chapped from the cold, around a weak moan as Yuri's hands grip his hips and hold him still as he grinds into him one more time. It's the pressure and the heat and the way Yuri breathes, "Don't hold back, sunshine, let me hear your pretty voice."

That's why Ashe moans, looking into Yuri's mesmerizing eyes. And then, cruelly, Yuri smirks. "Oh, so loud. What if someone heard that?"

He laughs at the way Ashe blushes, covers his mouth with both hands. He leans in, kisses the back of them, whispers, "Hey, hey, I'm just teasing. Ashe… you wanna know what makes a good gag?"

When he looks at Ashe then, his eyes aren't shimmering, they're sparkling. Ashe isn't sure he wants to know the answer, but his lips fall open on a breathless, "What?"

Yuri's smirk is so smug. He takes Ashe's wrists, pulls his hands away from his mouth and--suddenly--holds them up above his head. They're so close now. Yuri's lips practically brush against his as he whispers, "Get on your knees for me, Ashe, and I'll show you."

Ashe swallows hard, practically whimpers. Yuri's flirting is nothing like Sylvain's which Ashe has learned to counter. Sylvain flirts like he wants something. Yuri flirts like he knows he's going to get it.

And he does.

Slowly. Eyes never leaving Yuri's. Ashe sinks to his knees in front of him, biting his lip hard, taking a shaky breath when Yuri's hand goes to his hair. He's surprisingly gentle, combing Ashe's bangs from his eyes, cooing, "There we go. Good boy."

Ashe doesn't know why those words make him shudder, make him press his thighs together. They feel so hot. His face feels so hot. "I was right," Yuri hums. "You look even prettier from this angle."

Ashe breathes in sharply, and Yuri smiles. "You like that, don't you?" he asks, voice dark and sweet like rich chocolate. "Being called pretty?"

Ashe's lips tremble. Slowly, he shakes his head. "I… I'm not…" But he can't finish the words, too ashamed.

Yuri's face falls. For a moment he looks confused. And then he looks almost angry. "Who told you that?"

Ashe is taken aback by the words. He's more taken aback by how familiar they sound--and how easily his answer comes, as if he'd said it before. "N… no one…"

Yuri sighs, shaking his head. "That's just like you, isn't it, sunshine? Getting all in your head about things like that."

He steps closer to Ashe, both hands going to his cheeks, cupping his face with a kind of tenderness that makes Ashe's heart pound. "I'm a liar and a cheat," Yuri whispers. "So I don't have your confidence when I ask you to believe what I say." Yuri's thumb traces the apple of his cheek, and then down lower, until he touches Ashe's lips.

Ashe gasps on reflex and then Yuri's thumb is between his lips. Carefully pushing open his jaw, tracing the shape of his teeth. Further still, until he can stroke Ashe's tongue, and somehow that makes Ashe squirm where he's seated very politely on the floor. He instinctively closes his lips around Yuri's thumb, and Yuri smiles. He pets Ashe's hair, and whispers, "Suck."

So Ashe does, hesitant at first, unsure, but then laving his tongue against salty skin, looking up at Yuri with big eyes as if he'll tell him what he's doing wrong any moment now.

But he doesn't. His smile is almost gentle. It's just a tad too hungry to really make it there.

"You won't believe me when I say it," Yuri hums. "So will you allow me to show you?"

Ashe feels a little dazed. Yuri is like whiplash. One moment praising, the next teasing, now pleading for permission to shower him in affection. Ashe opens his mouth, panting around Yuri's thumb, "Yes."

Yuri groans, pulling his thumb from Ashe's mouth and unlacing his pants instead. He wastes no time, and Ashe watches--mesmerized--as he tugs down his pants and his smalls, and lets his cock flop out.

Ashe wonders if he shouldn't be surprised by how big it is. People sing Yuri's praises for a reason, men and women alike, but maybe it's the proximity to his face that makes Ashe go doe-eyed in surprise. "Oh," he breathes, and Yuri laughs.

"I won't make you take all of it," Yuri assures, stroking his hair again. "Just a little. If you want this." He goes quiet for a moment, and Ashe stares, imagining all the things Yuri could do to him with that thing. And then Yuri clears his throat. "Ashe."

Ashe looks up at Yuri, whose brows are furrowed with concern. "Tell me if you want this."

Ashe feels a little breathless. This is his decision. Yuri won't make it for him. His stomach feels all twisted, but he really wants Yuri to make him feel beautiful--he really wants to make Yuri feel good.

"I do."

Yuri smiles, perfectly sweet this time, and his hand comes to cup Ashe's chin again. "Keep your mouth open for me," he instructs, coaxing his lips apart, and Ashe obediently does as he asks. "Oh," Yuri breathes. "Good boy. Such a good boy."

Ashe still flinches a little when Yuri's cock touches his lower lip. It feels too thick to fit in his mouth for a moment, and then it's in, and Ashe looks up at Yuri with wide eyes, and Yuri breathes, "Oh that's perfect. Don't stop looking at me."

The head of Yuri's cock fills Ashe's mouth entirely, and he strains to open it wider, give Yuri a little more room. He tastes so strange, but not bad. Precome spilling on his tongue, sticky and hot. As Yuri begins to roll his hips, pulling out an inch before pushing it back in, Ashe begins to crave it.

It's the push and pull. It's the way Yuri's hand firmly holds the back of his head. It's the way he coos, "You look so beautiful like this."

His eyelids droop, and his only job is to look at Yuri and make him feel good and be beautiful. Yuri's praise never stops, falling over Ashe like a waterfall, soothing. Everything else melts away.

He doesn't realize he's moaning until Yuri coos, "That's right, sunshine. Tell me how good it feels."

Ashe's next moan is more like a whine. He wriggles, longing for more, just a little more. And Yuri obliges, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I've got you, Ashe."

He holds Ashe still and pushes in more, deeper, tilting Ashe's head back to take him. Ashe squirms at the sensation, at being pinned like this. He realizes suddenly how hard and needy he is, pressing against his pants, leaving a dark wet spot.

He whimpers and bucks his hips, eyes fluttering shut as he reaches down to palm himself.

"Mm, fuck," Yuri groans, rolling his hips again, this time his cock pressing down on Ashe's tongue, pulling moans from his sweet mouth, turning his eyes glassy. Ashe sees sweat dripping down his stomach when he pushes his shirt up, feels a little proud of himself to realize this is what he's done. "Aw, beautiful, do you need more?”

Ashe chokes when Yuri steps forward with one foot, fitting it between Ashe's legs and against his cock trapped in his clothes. The reaction is instantaneous, Ashe desperately rocking against his shin. Yuri laughs, breathless. "Oh that's it, beautiful boy. Get yourself off for me. You're so cute."

Ashe does as he's asked, wriggling against him, choking again as Yuri starts to fuck his face in earnest. "Fuck," Yuri groans. "You're so into this." His smile is feral. It makes Ashe feel like absolute jelly. "Did you daydream about this, Ashe?"

Ashe's eyes go wide in shock, and Yuri pushes in deeper, until Ashe really, _really_ chokes. Yuri pulls all the way back, letting Ashe cough and hack. His hand strokes Ashe's hair. "Sorry," he pants. "I got too--"

"You did too," Ashe coughs. He looks up at Yuri, eyes watering, a smile on his face. A bright, starry eyed smile. "You've wanted this, haven't you?"

Yuri stares at him for a long time, and then slowly smiles. "Open your mouth, Ashe," he orders, and Ashe eagerly does as he's asked.

Yuri pushes in deep again, filling Ashe's mouth entirely, and Ashe loses himself to it again. He whines when Yuri leans forward, hand against the door to keep himself steady as he uses Ashe's mouth.

"You're right," he pants. "I have. I can't help it." Yuri moans, the sound heady and intoxicating. Ashe's eyes flutter shut. The sound alone makes him want to come. "You're so perfect, Ashe. Every time you smile or laugh, I just want to push you down and--" He moans again louder, pushing in deep enough that Ashe is sure he can't breathe.

Ashe opens his eyes a slit, nearly choking again when he realizes that he barely even has half of Yuri's cock in his mouth. He hastily unbuttons his pants, pulls his own cock out. Yuri's shin pushes against the sensitive skin, makes him moan and writhe. He's going to come, he knows it, he does!

"Ashe, I'm gonna come," Yuri warns, and Ashe moans desperately for it. He wants to taste it, wants Yuri to come in his mouth over and over just like this. "Fuck, I--" He makes to pull out, gasps when Ashe tugs on his pants, whining for him to stay. "Oh Ashe…" Yuri breathes, looking down at him with such affection that Ashe comes, spurting up Yuri's leg.

Just in time too, for Yuri to curse and come in his mouth.

There's so much of it--surely more than there should be. It fills Ashe's mouth instantly, and then spills from the corners of his lips. He doesn't think about it before swallowing what he can, looking up at Yuri with dazed eyes. It tastes bitter and salty and gross, and Ashe loves it.

Yuri slowly pulls out, coming a few more spurts over Ashe's face and hissing an apology. But Ashe just smiles, smiles wider when Yuri carefully cleans come from his lashes and bangs. "Yuri," he murmurs.

Yuri hums, and to Ashe's surprise, he kneels down and kisses him. "So… do you believe me?" he asks.

Ashe blushes, blinking his eyes open to look at Yuri. His expression is so sincere. But Ashe just giggles. "Maybe… you should show me again?"

Yuri smirks, pulling him into another kiss. His voice is husky with desire, and it makes Ashe shiver. "Next time, I won't stop with your mouth."

Ashe must admit, he looks forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Yuri should dom the fuck out of Ashe... Just straight up destroy his brain with his dick and nice voice... So I did that a lil bit. Keep the passion alive!!!!
> 
> My laptop was messed up for two days but through sheer force of horny energy I said fuck that nonsense cuz the world needed this, and now my laptop is okay. ANYWAY, thank you as always for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please do leave a kudos/comment! If you have any questions or would like to listen to me whine about fe3h, hit me up on twitter @novelistangel23 . Thank you again!


End file.
